Dendam Or Cinta
by Yureka Phantomhive
Summary: Tenten di hadapkan pada suatu skenario yang sulit. di mana ia arus menjadi seorang yang membalaskan dendamnya dan ia hanya seorang gadis biasa yang sedang di mabuk asmara. yang manakah yang harus ia pilih?


Chapter 1

Dendam or Cinta

Disclaimer : Om Mashashi Kisimoto

Genre: Crime, Angst, Hurt/Comfort , Romance

Pairing: NejiTen

Rated: T

Summary : Tenten di hadapkan pada suatu skenario yang sulit. di mana ia arus menjadi seorang yang membalaskan dendamnya dan ia hanya seorang agdis biasa yang sedang di mabuk asmara. yang manakah yang harus ia pilih?

"_Apa aku perlu membantu mu untuk tidak melihat dunia ini?"_

"_A-Apa Maksud…" _

"_Ini….untuk Ayahku yang mati sia-sia karenamu!"_

'_…..'_

"_Hm…bagaimana jika aku percepat saja alur kematian yang lambat ini?"_

"_..Ja..Jangan….Aku-Mo-Mohon…" _

"_Dan yang terakhir ini, untuk Kaa-Sanku yang mati sia-sia akibat ulahmu, Nyonya Rizuki…."_

"_To-Tolong Ja-….."_

**(~_~) (~_~) (~_~) (~_~)**

'…_..CRASH_….'

"…To-Tolong…..A-Aku…Mo-Mo-Mohon…"

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar untuk ketiga kalinya. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang ini merupakan "jeritan kematian". Namun, bagi gadis bercepol dua-si pelaku-suara jeritan itu bagaikan sebuah lantunan melodi yang mungkin bisa menyejukan hatinya.

"Hah? Apa kau bilang? Bisakah kau mengucapkannya sekali lagi?" tanya gadis itu berpura-pura tidak bisa mendengar permohonan 'calon korbannya' itu.

"…Hhh….Ka-Kau…Ak..Akan….."

"Apa? Akan apa hah?"

Sambil mengarahkan sebilah kapak di kepala sang korban,gadis itu-Tenten-masih asik melakukan 'permainan kecil' dengan korbannya.

"…Ka-Kau….Si-Siapa kau se-sebenarnya…?" tanya Rizuki-calon korban-padaTenten.

"Hah? Aku? Siapa aku? Apa kau tak ingat padaku hah?"

"…Akh..Aku-Aku tak ingat sungguh…"

'…_CRASH…'_

'_…'_

Lagi-lagi kapak itu dengan mulus mendarati lengan Rizuki yang sedari tadi tak di jamah oleh kapak milik Tenten. Dan lagi-lagi sura jeritan yang seperti melodi indah-bagi Tenten-itu kembali terdengar.

"Apa benar kau tak ingat dengan ku..,Rizuki-San?" tanya Tenten dengan penuh penekanan pada kata "Rizuki-San"

"….Ka-Kau…" ucap Rizuki mulai mengingat gadis yang kini dengan sadisnya melebihi seorang serigala yang haus dan kelaparan.

"Anda ingat kan sekarang?Rizuki-San?" tanya Tenten kembali sambil memainkan kapak miliknya di sekitar leher Rizuki.

"…Ma-Mau…A-Apa kau…..?"

"Hm? Mau apa? Mau apa katamu? Kau tak bisa melihat kau sedang apa saat ini?"

"..Ka-u.."

"Oh….kau tak bisa melihat ya…."

"…Sssshhh…"

"Apa aku perlu membantu mu untuk tidak melihat dunia ini?" tanya Tenten 'manis' di hadapan Rizuki.

"…Ssshh..A-Apa..Ssh..Apa..Maksud-mu?"

"..Hm…hanya sebuah "bedah kecil" yang tak menyakitkan kok."

"..A-Aku…Ma-Masih tak me-mengerti…Asshh.."

Dengan tak menghiraukan Rizuki, Tenten segera beranjak ke dapur dan membawa sebuah alat yang biasa di sebut dengan pisau dapur.

"Apa kita bisa memulainya sekarang Rizuki-San?"

Sadar akan apa yang akan di lakukan Tenten, Rizuki pun segera mundur ke belakang dengan menahan rasa sakit yang ada di lengan kiri dan kaki sebelah kanannya.

"Kenapa mundur, Rizuki-San? Mengapa kau takut?" Ucap tenten dengan iba

"..Ja..Jangan….Aku-Mo-Mohon…"

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi Rizuki-San? Kau memohon? Apa aku tak salah mendengarnya? "

"…To-Tolong..Ja-Jangan….."

"Tolong? Kau bilang tolong?"

"…I-Iya Ten-Ten…" Ucap Rizuki sambil memanggil nama Tenten.

"Akhirnya, kau ingat namaku, Rizuki-San. Tapi, Maafkan aku …aku rasa permintaanmu tak bisa aku kabulkan untuk saat ini"

Dengan mengarahkan pisau dapur itu ke mata kanan Rizuki, Tenten masih memandang Rizuki dengan tatapan -apa-kau-mempunyai-permintaan-terakhirmu-

"Ja-Jangan.."

"Ini….untuk Ayahku yang mati sia-sia karenamu!"

'_…..'  
><em>Darah dengan indah mengalir dari mata kanan Rizuki yang telah di tusuk oleh Tenten dengan pisau yang tadi ia tanpa basa-basi, Tenten langsung mengambil bola mata milik Rizuki dengan paksa dari tempatnya.

"Hah….Hhaha…Bagaimana rasanya Nyonya Rizuki yang malang? Indah tidak rasanya setelah penglihatanmu sudah aku singkirkan?"

"Sa-Sakit…" Rizuki meringis kesakitan.

"Apa kau bilang? Sakit? Sakit katamu? Lalu, bagaimana dengan kedua orang tuaku yang kau jadikan 'kelinci percobaan' demi kepentinganmu dan keluargamu hah? Apa mereka tidak sakit?"

"A-Apa…Maksud-Mu….Sssshh…."

"Apa kau masih tak mengerti hah?"

"Ka-u…Kau gila, Ten….!"

"Apa? Aku gila? Kau dan keluargamu itu yang gila tahu!"

"Ka-Kau ak-akan menerima a-kibat ssh…perbuatanmu i-itu,Ten..!"

"Persetan dengan yang kau katakan, Rizuki-San!"

'_….!'_

Tenten menancapkan kembali pisau yang ia genggam kepada mata kiri ia sangat senang sekali melihat Rizuki sakit dan sekarat saudara-saudara.

"Bagaimana rasanya Rizuki-San? Enak tidak, hm..?"

"Su-Sudah….Cu-Cukup.."

Kini Rizuki sudah tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi karena penglihatannya telah di renggut paksa oleh Tenten. Namun bagi seorang Tenten, apa yang Rizuki rasakan belumlah sebanding dengan penderitaannya bertahun-tahun lalu-setidaknya itulah yang Tenten pikir-

"Hm…bagaimana jika aku percepat saja alur kematian yang lambat ini, Nyonya Rizuki?"

"A-Apa Maksud…"

Tenten menghadapkan kembali kapak di kepala masih ingin mendengar permintaan mangsanya untuk menghentikan ini. Ia suka melihat mangsanya menderita di saat sakaratul mautnya ternyata.

"Dan yang terakhir ini, untuk Kaa-Sanku yang mati sia-sia akibat ulah Ibumu yang _jalang_ itu, Rizuki-San…"

"To-Tolong Ja-….."

'_ZRAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH….'_

Satu lagi malam yang sudah di lalui oleh Tenten dengan penuh dendam dan ambisi untuk memusnahkan semua yang sudah membuat ia menjadi seperti ini. Baginya, ini merupakan permulaan yang ia yakini masih ada lanjutannya di malam-malam yang kelam selanjutnya….

**(~_~) (~_~) (~_~) (~_~)**

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha seakan memberikan semangat untuk mengawali di minggu pertama di bulan Maret ini. Namun, tidak bagi seorang gadis bercepol dua yang kini memasuki gerbang pintu Konoha High School. Baginya hari-hari yang di laluinya tetaplah sama. Tak akan pernah ada yang ….

"Ohayou Tenten-Chan..!" sapa Sakura .

"Ohayou Sakura-Chan..! Hey, yang lain kemana?" tanya Tenten.

"Huh.. Si Ino kau tahulah dia itu kalau pagi-pagi dengan siapa? Lalu, Temari lagi susah payah membangunkan Shikamaru-Kun yang hobinya tidur. Kemudian Hinata-Chan masih belum datang." Terang Sakura panjang lebar

"Lalu kau? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Goda Tenten.

"A….Apa sih kamu Tenten-Chan! Aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Sasuke kok!" elak Sakura.

'_Tch..munafik banget makhluk satu ini." _Ucap Tenten dalam hati.

"Ahahaha…ayolah Sakura-Chan….Kau itu tak usah berbohong deh. Sudah banyak bukti dan fakta kalau kau itu menyukai Sasuke-Senpai kan?Hayoo~…"

"A-Apaaa? Ka-Kau…." Sakura langsung memberi Tenten deathglare yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Eeee? Hhehehehehe….kata Tou-San ku kalau Sakura-Chan marah….KABUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR!" Tenten langsung kabur meninggalkan Sakura yang sudah siap dengan pisau dan golok-yang entah di dapatkan darimana- di tangannya.

"P-A-N-D-A-T-U-N-G-G-U…." Teriak Sakura sambil mengejar Tenten dari belakang.

_Tenten P.O.V_

_Heh…dasar orang munafik! Bilang aja ga suka, tapi nyatanya? Tch...menjijikan! Lalu, si ekor kuda..? Dasar ganjen! Bisanya hanya memikirkan cowok dan cowok saja..! Ketua kelas macam apa dia itu? Gak sesuai! Temari? Sibuk entah kemana. Lalu, Hinata….? Tch…kalau mengingat namanya saja sudah membuatku muak setengah mati! Hah, aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresinya saat menerima "kado terindah" di depan kamarnya….Apa ia akan sedih? Atau menangis tak karuan? Hm…sepertinya seru jika aku berada di sana…_

_End Tenten P.O.V_

**(~_~) (~_~) (~_~) (~_~)**

Sementara itu….

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….." Teriak gadis Indigo yang baru saja hendak berangkat sekolah. Saking besarnya teriakan yang ia hasilakan, gadis indigo itu sampai sukses membangunkan kucing author yang sedang asik-asiknya bergelayut manja di alam , lebih baik kita lupakan yang satu itu.

"Ada apa ini, Hinata? " tanya seorang pria berambut coklat dan memiliki mata tak berpupil pada sepupunya, Hinata.

"I-Itu..A-ada…" tunjuk Hinata dengan perasaan ngeri dan takut.

"Ada Ap-…"

perkataan pria itu terputus saat melihat seonggok mayat yang sudah hancur dan tak berbentuk di depan kamar sepupunya.

"Neji-San…I-Itu Si-Siapa? a-aku ta-kut…."

"Sudah…tak usah kau takut. Biar nanti aku saja yang mengurusi." Neji berusaha menenangkan Hinata yang sudah melihat hal yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Me-Mengapa selalu aku saja yang me-melihat ini terlebih dahulu, Neji-San?"

"Entahlah,Hinata.."

"Lalu,Si-siapa pula yang melakukan ini Neji-San?" tanya Hinata yang ketakutan melihat mayat di hadapannya itu.

'_Pelakunya masih sama seperti yang dulu..'_ gumam Neji dalam hati.

"Neji-San..I-Itu a-ada surat…."

"Mana? "

"I-Itu…"

Neji pun mengambil surat yang tergeletak dengan berceceran darah dan dibiarkan begitu saja di dekat mayat saudara sepupunya-sekaligus kakak kandung Hinata- dan mulai membacanya….

'…_Ini barulah permulaan semata. Semua pasti akan aku balaskan! Lihat saja nanti, aku akan memberi kado yang lebih istimewa dari ini. Pasti….'_

Itulah sepenggal surat yang Neji baca. Dalam dua surat sebelumnya tak pernah ada kata-kata ini sebelumnya-pikir Neji- dan setelah membaca surat tersebut Neji langsung menuntun Hinata keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kau sebaiknya segera pindah dari Konoha, Hinata.."

"Pi-Pindah..?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Iya..pindah…Untuk sementara waktu saja. Sampai semuanya beres.."

"Ta-Tapi…"

**(~_~) (~_~) (~_~) (~_~)**

'Treeeeeeetttt…..Trreeeeeeeetttttttt….Trrrrrrreeeeeeeeetttttt…..'  
>Suara bel berbunyi menandakan pelajaran pertama akan di mulai. Sama seperti hari-hari biasa di KHS, murid-murid pasti akan berbondong-bondong ke kelas. Yang tadinya <em>nongkrong<em> di belakang sekolah jadi pada masuk ke kelas dan belajar dengan 'alim' . Yang awalnya bercumbu di atap sekolah, jadi buru-buru ke kelas karena takut ketahuan oleh guru piket jika mereka sedang melakukan hal yang 'tak pantas' di atap sekolah. Dan yang baru datang, pasti akan buru-buru masuk ke kelas karena mereka takut di kira membolos dari jam pelajaran. Yah, setidaknya itulah sedikit potret yang ada di KHS dalam pandangan Tenten. Sebenarnya, Tenten muak dengan situasi yang ia hadapi di KHS ini. Bahkan jiakalau ia mau sekolah di sekolah yang lebih baik dan fasilitasnya lebih bagus dari KHS juga bisa. Namun, karena suatu alasan yang tak bisa di jelaskan oleh author ,Tenten harus melanjutkan sekolahnya di KHS ini. *authornya memang kejam*

"…Heh..lihat tuh. Sasuke-Kun itu ganteng , keren dan bla..bla..bla.."

"Iyah..bener-bener , bahkan katanya lagi dia itu sudah bla..bla..bla.."

"Eh, tau ga kalau Kurenai-Sensei itu sekarang itu bla..bla..bla.."

"Hey..ada yang tau belum tentang boyband dari Korea dan bla..bla..bla.."

Itulah yang Tenten selalu dengar tiap pagi sebelum guru datang di dalam kelas. Memang, itu sangat membosankan bagi Tenten, karena harus megahadapi situasi yang sama dan memuakkan setiap harinya. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Hah..lagi-lagi Tenten harus mengalah pada situasi yang sangat ia tak inginkan di pagi ini. Di saat semua sedang asik dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba….

'Braaakk…!'

"Wooeee….semua…Diam! kita bakal kedatangan guru baru untuk ngegantiin Kakashi-Sensei sementara waktu..!" Ucap Ino-ketua kelas- pada teman-temannya.

"Hee? Guru baru? Siapa ? siapa?" tanya Temari antusias.

"Yah..mana ku tahu. Tapi, yang jelas dia ga kalah kerennya dengan Kakashi-Sensei loh..!" ucap Ino dengan genitnya.

"HHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU….!"

Lagsung saja ia di hujani sorakan dari anak-anak satu kelas. Bagaimana tidak? Dikit-dikit pasti cowo, ada cowo bening aja genit. Hadeh….-.-"

'_Tch….dasar! Ketua kelas apaan itu? menjijikkan..' _Ucap Tenten dalam hati_._

'Tok..Tok..Tok..'

"Silahkan masuk.." Ucap Ino di dalam kelas.

Melihat yang datang adalah Sensei barunya,Ino langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya dan bersikap manis kembali.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak…" Ucap guru itu lantang.

"Selamat pagi, Sensei…." Ucap anak-anak tak kalah lantangnya.

"Baik, perkenalkan saya adalah Hatake Neji. Untuk sementara waktu, saya akan menggantikan posisi Kakashi-Sensei tak bisa mengajari kalian. Oleh karena itu, saya mohon bantuan kalian semua" ucap Neji yang santai namun berwibawa. Dan sudah dapat di yakini pula bahwa anak-anak perempuan di kelas XI-4 itu pada meleleh melihat seorang Hatake Neji.

'_Hah? Hatake Neji? Bukannya dia itu Hyuga Neji? Tch..Ternyata dia mau mencariku dengan cara menyamar ya?.'_ pikir Tenten dalam hati.

"Sebelum mengawali pelajaran kali ini, apa ada yang kalian ingin tanyakan sebelumnya? Atau mungkin kalian boleh memperkenalkan diri satu persatu. Dimulai dari pojok depan sebelah kanan."

"Perkenalkan nama saya Uzumaki Naruto"

"Perkenalkan nama saya Uchiha Sasuke"

"Perkenalkan nama saya Ino Yamanaka"

"Perkenalkan nama saya Haruno sakura"

"Perkenalkan nama saya Yuhei Tenten"

'_Apa benar yang di katakan oleh Itachi-Sama jika pelaku yang meneror keluargaku ada disini?' _Batin Neji

"Hm….apa hanya 29 orang saja yang hadir hari ini? Apa ada yang tidak masuk?" tanya Neji

"Ada, Sensei! Hinata Hyuga ia…..kemana yah?" jawab Ino pangling yang tidak mengetahui kabar Hinata.

"Oh….begitu. Baiklah"

'_Untuk sementara waktu, aku tak bisa membuka identitas ku yang sebenarnya. Jadi yah…apa boleh buat..' _Keluh Neji

"Sensei…Boleh tanya sesuatu tidak?" tanya Ino-lagi-

"Ya? Mau bertanya apa Ino?"

"Ehm….nomer hp Sensei berapa?" jawab Ino polos seperti anak kecil yang baru masuk TK.

"HHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU…..!"

Langsung saja Ino di soraki oleh kawan sekelasnya. Bagaimana tidak? Penyakit genitnya itu kembali lagi saudara-saudara.

"Baiklah anak-anak! Dari pada kita membuang waktu, lebih baik kita melanjutkan pelajaran saja. Tolong di buka buku Matematika halaman 104!" perintah Neji pada murid-murid barunya itu.

"Baik Sensei…" Jawab murid-murid dengan serempak.

"Dan kau Yamanaka Ino…"

"Ya, Sensei?"

"Nomer telepon kau tidak usah tahu dulu ya! Kau itu masih kecil…."

"Yah..Sensei…!" sepertinya Ino kecewa dengan jawaban yang di lontarkan oleh Senseinya itu

Tenten yang sedari tadi melihat Sensei barunya itu entah mengapa hanya menatap muak dan ingin mengakhiri pelajaran ini dengan cepat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia ingin segera kabur di saat jam pelajaran.

"Sensei….!" Ucap Tenten sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

"Yah..ada apa,Tenten?" tanya Neji

"Saya mau permisi ke kamar mandi.."

"Oh..iya silahkan.."

Tenten pun beranjak dari kursinya. Dan segera meninggalkan kelas.

'_Tch…membosankan! Aku ingin sekali mempercepat kepergiannya ke alam baka!'_ Ujar Tenten dalam hati.

T.B.C

**(~_~) (~_~) (~_~) (~_~)**

Hoaaaaammmm…..*nguap lebar-di masukin lalat-

Hola Mina~….! Ini lah fic yang saya akan jadikan untuk nanti lomba pameran yang akan di adakan sebentar lagi~…..XD

Hm…maaf yah kalau misalkan fic ini gaje total! Aneh! Alurnya berantakan! Dan lain sebagainya..=="

Abisnya, saya mengetik fic ini sambil menahan ngantuk sih…XD

*all: banyak alasan lo..!*

Oke..oke..dari pada saya banyak bacot, lebih baik saya tutup fic ini..

Oh iya, sebelum saya tutup, bolehkah saya meminta reviewnya? *Puppy eyes*

Oke deh..saya tutup fic ini dulu~….-ngambil tirai panjang untuk menutup panggung-

Jaa~..sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…XD

**~Yureka Phantomhive~**


End file.
